Lillith's Daughter
by fireangel28
Summary: What would happen that the leader of the Lost boys fell in love with the mother of all vampires


Lilith's Daughter

By

Fireangel28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Selene, Crystal, Cassandra, Samantha and Emerald.

Summary: What happens when the mother of all vampires' daughters fell in love with the lost boys?

AN: the lost boys didn't die in this one (evil laughing) and also that Max didn't die as well and Lucy did become a vampire as well as Sam.

As night fell on a semi peaceful night of Santa Carla, California there is a car on its way to stay there for a while, but inside the car was a young woman around the age of 21 and she is wearing a black skirt, a red corset top with a black over shirt and she also has silver high heels on her feet she is in the back seat looking broad.

"My lady, we're almost to Santa Carla. Do you have everything that you need?" asked the young woman's driver since he is scared of her family.

"Yes for the thousand times Richard I do. Push I know that my mother told you, that you needed to stay with me here but if you don't want to you don't have to, push if she calls me I can tell her that you went to see your family here?" said the young woman looking in Richard's eyes

Richard couldn't believe what he just heard but he said," Miss Selene please don't take this wrong but I'm great full but…"

"But no you don't want to get into trouble with my mother." Said Selene as she rolled her eyes at Richard but then she notice that there was a boardwalk than she told Richard to pull over to let her out and take her stuff to where she is staying at and also call her mother and let her know that she made it there alright and also she wanted to look around before it closes.

As Selene walked on the boardwalk she notice so many missing persons flyers and then she notice a video store a little ways from the boardwalk where she wanted to but she really notice that a little boy was crying but she stops when she saw someone already was helping him than she heard motorcycles coming her way. Which one of them almost running her over which she gave the driver a look that says go to hell, which the driver just gave her a smirk and walked into the store with his three friends fallowing him which one of them blow her a kiss which causes her to rolled her eyes at them and flip them off which causes all of them to smirk at her as she was walking away.

When she finally got to the boardwalk she saw that there was a concert was going on she decided to stay on the outside of the crowd since she didn't know anybody but she could feeling that it feels like when someone was watching you which she had that feeling so she turned and she saw that the four bikers that she flipped off was watching than she turned her focus on the concert than she got bored with it fast so she walked away but she ended up bumped into someone since she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Whoa" said Selene as she almost fell flat on her face but she was caught by one of the bikers that she meets earlier.

"I haven't seen you here before did you just moved here or are you a regular?" asked the blonde hair guy that had his hair cut in a mullet which was bleach and he had a single earring which was chains and he had all black on.

Selene made a mistake to looked onto the eyes of the guy that caught her from falling which had pale blue eyes so she shook her head and said," Yeah I just moved here but from what I seen of it so far I kinda like it here but can you let me go please?" Since the guy still had her right next to him since her chest was right next to his and she could really see that that smirk that he had on his face that she was really starting to really like.

The guy just let her go and she walked backwards so he grabbed one of his cigarettes and he light one up and he offered it to her but she just shook her head to say no since she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Do you want a ride? Miss?" asked the guy as he was looking in her eyes.

"Can't but maybe another time but I got to go." As Selene was walking away she turned around and acted that she forgot something next to the guy she leaned to tell him something in his ear" My name is Selene." Than she did something that she really doesn't do every often she kissed him on his cheek. Then she ran which was good because he just vamped out because he could tell she was something but couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw that she got into a car and it drove off. He looked around and he jumped into the air which causes his 'brothers' to yell in their mind link.

"_David, who was that chick?"_

"_Is she going to be a problem? _

"_David, Max wants to see you as soon as possible"_

David didn't really want to talk to anyone since he feels that he is connected to Selene in some way. Then he saw that the car that had Selene stopped in front of a house. Then he heard what her driver was telling her.

"Miss, please stay away from those boys I've read your mother reports about here please my lady….. Selene are you even listening to me?" asked her driver as she was ignoring him as they walked into the house.

David looked like he was going to go down there and ripped the guy's head off for talking to her like that. So he decided to drop down to see where she would be sleeping at and he saw that it had its own balcony and that she came back out holding something in her hands was a glass of something and she was wearing a black silk night gown with a silk robe over her shoulders. David couldn't think of anything better than to really drop lower and take her into the air a turned her right then and there, but stopped when he heard Max's voice telling him that he _really _needed to see him now which made David grunt and he flew away before Selene looked up into the sky to see if anyone was there which there wasn't than she went back inside to get some much needed sleep. But neither of them saw another car coming up the driveway and four young women was getting out of the car and they went into the house.

When David got to Max's place he saw that the rest of the boys were there as well as Laddie and Star. All of them were waiting for him outside of Max's, than he walked over to them and lead the way into the house. As they got inside Max's dog Thorn was snarling at them which causes David to snarl right back at him.

"David, I would like it if you and Thorn would stop growling at each other." Said Max walking into the room and sat down in him chair.

David thought' as if' and he sat into a chair with a grunt. Max looked at his eldest 'son' and said," David what are you doing fallowing a human around like that? You already had to change Star because you weren't careful of your feeding now you chased a human….."

"Max, sweetheart. Leave David alone. David do you think that she is any danger to us?" asked Lucy being the voice of reason to the group.

David looked at them and pulled out one of his cigarettes to smoke when Lucy gave him a looked that says don't even think about it. So David said, "No, I don't think that she is a danger to us and I suggest that I and the boys watch her just right now." And inside he was smirking but he told the guys that he is making sure that she was indeed that she was human so that they can have another sister and David could have a mate since he feels that there is a bond between them.

Than the boys, Michael and Star all went to the cave to sleep since the sun was coming and didn't wont to fry in the sun.

The next night Selene was woken up by getting pounce on by her three favorite sisters.

"Selene we couldn't wait so we got permission from mother to come early and help you find the leader here than give him mother's message? Do you even know what the message is Selene?" asked a dark hair young woman dressed in a tank top which was bright green and bright orange pants which causes Selene was laughing from her bed and one of her sister's grabbed one of her pillows and hit her with it and in the proses for that it made her fall off of her bed which causes the others laughing right along with her.

Than the oldest sister came in and saw all of them laughing so she said,"Emerald, Crystal, Cassandra, Selene what are you doing? We have to find them before mother gets here. Selene you arrived first did you find him or her yet?"

Selene just smirked and said, "Sam. What the hell do you think that I would find the leader the first night I don't think so and plus I think that Sandy Johnson is here so I was thinking that we could see her first and asked her does she knows who is kinda in charge of Santa Carla is."

Sam just looked shocked that Selene was suggesting seeing Sandy Johnson first than go looking for the main people that they were sent to find. Than the rest of them left Selene's room so that they can get dressed and also for the boardwalk since she told the others that there are cute guys at the boardwalk.

*At the cave*

David and the others awoke up jumped down from where they were hanging at and went outside to see if Michael and Star was up and they were then they went out to feed . But they didn't know that Selene and her sisters were hungry as well.

Selene was standing at the edge of the carnage of what her sisters did but they did fell up a red plastic up with some of the blood that was still in her hands as she watch her sisters and she takes a sip of the blood so she won't go into bloodlust and be right near them, than Selene turns towards the carnage and looked out the pitch blackness and then she heard screeching than she dropped her blood and turned and screamed,"IN COMING!"

Than her sisters dropped their lifeless humans than they saw that Selene was crouch down and in front of her was a very angry vampire. Selene was silently hissing at this vampire but then she recognized his hair style which causes her to gasp than she crouch own again but this time she grabbed sand and she threw it in his eyes which causes him to scream and so she ran as fast as she could then she reach out her hand that her closed sister to grabbed and pulled her behind her which she growled when the one that Selene threw sand in his eyes came after her.

Than before they could really fight the girls notice a grown man and woman came running and demanded to know what they were doing in their territory. Then they realized that this man is the leader of this coven.

Sam walked out of the line with her sisters and said," Do you rule over these boys?"

The man walked over to where Sam was and said," Yes, I'm Max. Who are you ladies are?" looking at all of them and Max recognized the one that threw sand into David's eyes which he knows that he wants to rip off her head or feed off of her until she is lifeless.

Sam thought for a quick second she heard that name before than she remmber the name. So she said,"Your Maximus aren't you?" Which causes Max to freeze on the name and so Sam continue "Our mother bids you hello and we were going to see the lady Sandy but since we found you. Selene do you have the note from mother?"

Selene was still giving go to hell to the one she threw sand at but so said," Samantha go to hell you now that I didn't have it with me and plus you know I just got here you stupid bitch!" than she mumble 'if I did I would of gave it to them last night when I arrived but I did I know that these guys are Max's boys sheesh.'

Samantha just rolled her eyes and then she grabbed her meal and threw it on the bonfire that they invited themselves to and she nodded her head to the others and they rolled their eyes at her and did the same thing that Samantha did and stand right back where they were standing.

AN" ok I know that I hate cliffhangers and now im leaving one but oh well *evil laughing* but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can plus I will not read any flamers that would come so R&R and I hope those that like it would leave a nice one and I would see you next time happy reviewing


End file.
